


утро

by molochnoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molochnoe/pseuds/molochnoe
Summary: Если увидят, нам попадет поровнуХорошо, что окна в другую сторонуПлохо, что наше с тобой время истеклоИ я иду домой - уже совсем светло;«Утро» — Дайте танк (!)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 3





	утро

**Author's Note:**

> Я не помню где и когда, но кто-то сказал, что песня «Утро» — Дайте танк (!) подходит к пейрингу ОйСуга. Я с этим полностью согласна.

На улице холодно. Легкий иней небрежно покрыл все поверхности. Я больше переживаю, чтобы не промокла куртка Сугавары, которую он так небрежно кинул на скамью в парке. Предрассветные сумерки нависли над нами, окутывая собой. 

У Коуши светлые, почти серебряные волосы. На них мелкими каплями осела роса. Хочется их растрепать, и я даже тяну руку, чтобы сделать это, но осознание, что после этого его волосы превратятся в пушистое месиво, останавливает в нужный момент. Я бы любил его так же сильно с мокрыми взбитыми волосами, как и сейчас, но он наверняка будет ругаться. Ну, как ругаться — буркнет себе что-то под нос и забудет через пару минут. 

Видимо, алкоголь в его крови еще не выветрился. Суга хотел сесть на мокрую лавочку. Я предложил ему использовать свою ветровку, чтобы он не промочил свои бежевые брюки. Сугавара же решительно снял с себя легкую куртку цвета кофе, бросил ее на скамейку. Я знаю, скоро ему станет холодно. И почему Суга так редко принимает жесты заботы со стороны других? От меня? 

Я не решаюсь сесть, стою напротив и ненароком любуюсь им. С красотой глаз Суги спорить никто не решится, я уверен. А если и найдутся добровольцы, клянусь, я сам прочитаю им лекцию о их изящности. 

— Холодно. — шмыгает носом.

Я не сдерживаю улыбку и усмехаюсь. 

— Держи, — протягиваю свою темно-синюю ветровку.

Суга хмурится сначала, но потом накидывает ее себе на плечи.

— Я опоздал домой на пять часов. — протягивает он, притираясь щекой о мою куртку. Мог бы обтереться о меня.

Я поглядываю на наручные часы. И вправду: стрелки перевалили за четыре утра. Не знаю как он, но я ни о чем не жалею.

Мои родители уехали на выходные к родственникам, а я, не найдя ничего более рационального — позвал Сугавару к себе. Планировалось, что тот вернется домой к одиннадцати ночи, но легкий алкоголь в крови и возбуждение дали о себе знать. Мы, так сказать, запозднились. 

Теперь у Суги на шее, груди и внутренних сторонах бедер красуются красные метки, оставленные мной. И я даже не знаю: стоит ли мне извиняться за это. Меня-то все устраивает, да и Коуши, похоже, тоже ничего не смущает. Неловко будет перед учителями и его родителями. Но я-то ни с теми, ни с другими не встречаюсь в жизни. Ладно, стоит признаться — мне стыдно перед ним. Извини, Суга.

Но он был таким прекрасным, таким открытым и чувствительным в тот момент, я не смог удержаться. По правде говоря, при виде него мне всегда сложно сдерживаться. И тогда было трудно, естественно. 

Его светлые волосы упали на мою бирюзовую подушку, удачно ее оттеняя, а сам Суга лежал подо мной, обвив меня руками, притягивая ближе. Его светлая кожа и родинка под левым глазом так красиво выглядели в томном свете настольной лампы. Ключицы призывно выпирали, мышцы под кожей аккуратно перекатывались. Губы Сугавары блестели, манили.

— Мне пора. — наконец заключает Суга.

Он встает со скамьи и раздраженно цокает языком — его куртка мокрая.

— Оставь мою у себя. — настаиваю я.

Коуши, спустя какое-то время после раздумий, кивает и перекидывает свою ветровку через руку.

— Тебе не холодно? — интересуется он.

Конечно, холодно. Но для него я готов пожертвовать своим комфортом. Улыбаюсь своим глупым мыслям и отрицательно мотаю головой — чтобы Суга не волновался. Сугавара же у меня такой — заботливый. Как-то зимой я пришел к нему без шарфа, так он отчитал меня, как отчитывала бы меня моя мама. Когда я заболел, Коуши приходил ко мне домой с теплым супом и я каждый раз удивлялся: как он сумел сохранить его температуру. Не знаю, стоит ли перечислять все его проявления заботы ко мне, потому что даже если я захочу — не смогу. Суга делает так много для меня, даже в быте, даже когда я не замечаю. И я стараюсь отплатить ему тем же. Вернее, дарить ему любовь в такой же мере, в какой это делает он. Только я делаю это по своему.

Он не отказывается от моей куртки только потому, что промилли алкоголя все еще находятся у него в крови. И я даже рад этому. Наверняка, она потом будет пахнуть им. 

Парк находится не так далеко от его дома, поэтому мы доходим достаточно быстро. Не хочется расставаться. Даже на какие-то часов десять. 

Я протягиваю руку к его шее и обвожу пальцами мои метки.

— Нужно будет спрятать. Твои родители будут ругаться.

Суга расправляет воротник моей куртки и поднимает его. Наивно. Будто это поможет. Я смеюсь и чмокаю его в губы. 

— Не нужно было их оставлять. — улыбается он.

— Ты был не против.

— Да я и сейчас — за.

Мы тихо смеемся. Наверное, среди этой сонной улицы наш смех звучит непростительно громко. 

— Все, — чмокаю его еще раз в нос, — иди.

— Я люблю тебя, Тоору. 

Сугавара сначала и вправду хочет пойти, но колеблется и крепко-крепко меня обнимет. От него пахнет мятной жвачкой и совсем немного алкоголем. Надеюсь он меня простит. Мы не собирались пить.

— И я тебя люблю, Сугавара.

Без него идти по пустым улицам и аллеям одиноко. Обратно идти домой скучно. Развлекают только деревья, что шелестят своими листьями в парке. Утренний туман потихоньку рассеивается. Рассвет дает о себе знать — небо розовеет.

Готов поспорить, это был лучший вечер в моей жизни. Понимаю, что спорить придется мне самому с собой, поскольку каждый вечер с Коуши — лучший для меня. Просто сегодня была особенная атмосфера. Нас никто не тревожил, нам не нужно было спешить или под кого-то подстраиваться. Мы были предоставлены сами себе. Правда, лишь до одиннадцати ночи. Однако и этот лимит мы успешно нарушили. Нам восемнадцать — куда спешить?

На улице ни человека. Так спокойно. Ощущение, будто это утро длится вечность. Оно началось для нас почти сутки назад и для меня длится до сих пор. Надеюсь, Суга лег спать, не потревожив родителей. Он чертовски неустойчив к алкоголю, поэтому, сам того не желая, я его споил. Сейчас наверняка он лежит в теплой кровати, пока я иду по холодной утренней улице. Хочется лечь с ним там, обнять и никогда его не отпускать. И я опять усмехаюсь своим мыслям — кто бы мог подумать, что сам Ойкава Тоору, капитан мужской команды по волейболу старшей школы Аоба Джосай, мечтает о таких глупых, несерьезных вещах.

Я заправляю за ухо выбившуюся шатенистую прядь и только сейчас в мой разум приходит мысль о том, что я забыл на нем свою куртку. Как назло, ветер неприятно продувает. Хотя, для Сугавары не жалко. Для Коуши мне ничего не жалко. 

Я обещаю себе — это не первое и не последнее утро, что я ему подарю.


End file.
